Many individuals believe it is important to begin teaching children at an early age about the figures, events and locations described in the Bible. It would be desirable for these individuals to have a teaching aid that functioned much like a toy but which gave a short bible lesson and identified a pointed to figure, event or location of the bible printed on one side of either side of a large number of keyed templates that were recognizable by a microprocessor controlled voice generating circuit contained within the teaching aid.